


Alpha Radiation

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia joins Stiles for research time. Derek is a bit jealous. Lydia is sass-master-general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Radiation

"So, how's the translation coming?" Stiles asked pouring over pages of moldy-looking books.

"It's been done. Catch up." Lydia gave a slight smirk as she moved on to another book.

"How are you so good at research?"

"...I get bored in class so I move onto things I don't know already."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"No, I just like you so much better when you're not playing dumb."

Lydia paused for a moment, turning the page sharply. 

"Oh, really."

"I... didn't mean it as a bad thing."

"It's fine." She answered curtly.

"I mean, Jackson might've liked you as-"

"There is to be no mention of the J word." 

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No mention. Stop mentioning."

"Fine. Sorry... Sorry."

Lydia turned back to her assorted papers and books and began scribbling notes. There was a kind of deafening silence only disturbed by the sound of flapping paper and turning pages and the sound of light breathing and associated odd breathing-like noises Stiles made. She looked over at him and he was chewing on the drawstring of his hoodie. She made a face and turned back to her work. Another tense bout of awkward silence began until she finally looked up from her work.

"So... How long is your grumpy shadow going to stand there staring at us?"

"What? Derek's not..." Stiles turned around, Derek's face was set in a deep frown as he stood there watching the two of them. "Dude, Derek stop it with the murder eyes. Lydia is a friend. Friends are not food."

"Somebody's jealous." Lydia smirked in a sing-song voice.

"What? Who's jealous? I'm not jealous." Stiles gave her a weird look. Derek frowned as Stiles began putting two and two together. If he wasn't jealous and Lydia wasn't jealous then that left only one person. "Dude, cut it out."

"Why is he here anyway?" Lydia turned to face to Stiles.

"I'm the one who came up with this plan. You two aren't fighters."

"Dude. Pixie dust. I'm... I'm a fighter. I'm scrappy. You know...!" Stiles began doing some imitation kung-fu moves and nearly succeeded in falling out of his chair in the process.

"...Right. So you're the mastermind behind this." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek crossed his arms brusquely, hunching slightly trying to assert dominance. Lydia turned to face him. She wasn't having any of it or his intimidation.

"You know, I wouldn't brag about being the Alpha if I were you." Lydia stood up from her chair and moved forward towards Derek whose dander went up. "In chemistry, alpha radiation is by far the weakest radiation there is. It can get stopped by a piece of paper. So maybe you shouldn't brag about your ineffectual status to me. You need my help and you're not that scary."

"..."

"But you'd know all about alpha radiation if you went to school." Lydia's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, wait! I forgot. You only go to school to stalk high school students."


End file.
